Peste !
by Tidoo
Summary: Une soirée ordinaire dans la vie d'un colonel ordianire. Si ce n'est qu'il a encore été retenu par un certain lieutenant pour finir des dossiers...


Quand il arriva chez lui, il faisait presque nuit. Il avait passé toute sa journée et une bonne partie de sa soirée sur ses maudits dossiers. Encore et toujours des dossiers. Ca ne finirait donc jamais ! Il était resté seul dans son bureau pour pouvoir finir, tout le monde était rentré. Même son lieutenant en avait eu assez et avait elle-aussi fini par rentrer.

Sa maison était calme, trop calme. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et il n'était pas d'humeur à ressortir ; il en conclut donc qu'il serait seul pour ce soir. Il était trop fatigué pour se préparer un repas. Il attrapa de quoi se faire un sandwich dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint, mais les braises étaient encore chaudes, laissant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du foyer et d'un claquement de doigt le fit flamber à nouveau. Il s'approcha du lit, et fut surprit d'y découvrir une forme familière. Finalement, il aurait tout de même un peu de compagnie…

« Tu dors déjà ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

La silhouette bougea lentement et une tête émergea doucement de sous la couverture.

« Non » répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, ébouriffée et à moitié endormie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps ? » continua-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui, mais en prenant grand soin de rester intégralement sous les couvertures.

Il soupira et lui dit simplement : « De la paperasse ! Encore et toujours… » Il avait l'air épuisé. Il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures et la sentit se reprocher de lui dans son dos.

« Ton lieutenant a encore été pénible ? »

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Pénible ce n'est pas le mot… »

« Tyrannique ? » proposa-t-elle.

Le sourire grandissait. « Je crois que tu exagères un peu. Elle est, disons… mmm… ordonnée et méticuleuse. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise : « Je pensais qu'elle était pire que ça. D'après ce que j'ai entendu des autres membres de ton équipe, elle a l'air, disons, au moins un peu chiante… »

Il rit de bon cœur et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu y vas fort là ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se raconte, tu devrais le savoir. Et Havoc râle tout le temps, je suis sûr que moi aussi je dois en prendre pour mon grade !» Puis il se leva pour poser sa veste sur une chaise.

« C'est vrai. Mais justement, ce que j'entends sur toi n'est pas tellement éloigné de la réalité. Du coup, pour elle, ça doit être le cas aussi. Donc, je vais dire que c'est une peste, ça te paraît bien ? » En disant cela elle se redressa sur les coudes, laissant apparaître ses épaules nues, couvertes seulement par quelques mèches, rendues rousses à la lumière du feu.

En se retournant vers elle, il fut surpris par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu nue plusieurs fois, mais il s'en émerveillait encore. Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Peste, tu dis ? Mmm, peut-être. » Il s'avança vers le lit et la regarda intensément, avant de glisser sa main sous la couverture. « C'est vrai qu'elle est très exigeante, et que c'est parfois agaçant. Mais elle réserve de bonnes surprises. » Et sentant qu'il avait deviné juste il ajouta : « Ce n'est pas bien une tenue pour dormir à cette saison, il me semble… »

La jeune femme le regardait sans comprendre. « Ah non ? Vraiment ? » Puis s'approchant de lui avec les yeux pétillants elle expliqua : « C'est qu'en fait, je ne comptais pas dormir seule et j'espérais bien me faire réchauffer… Il paraît que tu as quelques connaissances en la matière, une histoire de maîtrise du feu, ou quelque chose comme ça… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, mais ça aussi, c'est peut-être exagéré. »

« C'est ce qui se raconte alors… » dit-il en commençant à détacher sa ceinture. Elle ne le laissa pas faire, et s'y attaqua à sa place. Devant un tel enthousiasme, il ne pouvait reculer, il avait une réputation à garder ! Elle défit rapidement la ceinture et le pantalon, pendant qu'il s'occupait à enlever sa chemise. Ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, il s'avança sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. Il se glissa sous les draps pour profiter au maximum de sa chaleur et du contact délicieux de sa peau sur la sienne. D'un coup, il se sentait beaucoup moins fatigué…

Il la caressait en douceur en se collant à elle le plus possible, pour qu'elle n'est pas froid. Il alla même jusqu'à se placer délicatement au dessus d'elle pour lui servir de couverture, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « J'ai très envie de toi, ne me fais pas attendre davantage. » Il la regarda avec délice. Elle était tellement belle, comme ça dans son lit, n'attendant plus que lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui céder tout de suite, il voulait encore en profiter. Pourtant, il la sentit faire glisser son caleçon et se cambrer de telle manière qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas la pénétrer. Il soupira, et s'appliqua à rentrer en elle avec le plus de douceur possible, histoire de faire durer le plaisir au maximum. Plus il s'enfonçait, plus elle se cambrait, se rapprochant de lui encore un peu plus. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il fut complètement en elle.

Il aimait cette sensation, sa chaleur, il aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps, mais déjà elle commençait à rouler ses hanches. Elle l'engloutissait à chaque mouvement un peu plus en ne cessant de l'embrasser. Il y mit un peu de sien et reprit le contrôle de la situation, à leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Il finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras, satisfait de l'avoir comblée, mais il ne put retenir un commentaire.

« En fait, tu vois le problème c'est que je ne sais pas lui dire non. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut… »

Elle le regardait avec surprise en se mordant la lèvre : « Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir. »

« Je crois oui… Mais tu as raison sur un point. »

« Ah ? Et lequel ? »

« Tu es une peste ! » Elle se redressa et l'envoya de l'autre coté du lit.

« Colonel, je ne vous permets pas ! » Elle prit un air offusqué en tirant les draps vers elle.

« Mais lieutenant, ce sont vos propres termes… Je ne fais qu'approuver votre opinion ! » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus et lui demanda : « Quels sont vos désirs maintenant, mademoiselle Hawkeye ? » Elle le regarda intensément puis se rapprocha de lui avec des yeux brillants et répondit simplement : « Je crois que j'ai encore froid monsieur… »

L'alchimiste de Flamme dut encore fois lui montrer qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la technique de l'embrasement des corps.


End file.
